


So, Extramarital

by ravenkira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, implied infidelity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenkira/pseuds/ravenkira
Summary: Между Поттером, Уизли и Малфоем-старшим происходит разговор, после которого Поттер наконец решает развестись со своей супругой. Северус находит всю ситуацию очень забавной.Или немного о том, как вывести аврора Поттера из себя.





	So, Extramarital

**Author's Note:**

> Для наилучшего привкуса слова «Аврор Поттер» нужно произносить с ноткой сарказма.
> 
> ООС Снейпа в сторону мстительной сучки, ООС Поттера в сторону доставучей сволочи. 
> 
> Юмор исключительно ситуационный.

Малфой-старший зовет друга на небольшой прием к Беркам по поводу отставки министра магии: он сам косвенно приложил к этому руку, и теперь крайне доволен таким поворотом событий. Нарцисса, узнав, что там будет Северус, сразу заявляет, что ей нездоровится, и демонстративно уходит в свои покои, оставляя Люциуса свободным на весь вечер, который тот проводит в самой любимой манере, запивая интриги дорогим алкоголем.

Северус ходит на приемы, потому что ему особо нечем заняться, кроме зелий, и потому что аврор Поттер норовит подсунуть ему работу особенного толка в нерабочее время и держит себя в руках только на людях. Поттер ходит на приемы, потому что его приглашают, а еще он, конечно, ищет, кого бы загрузить идеями о реформах в своем отделе.

Здесь заместитель министра, главы отделов, несколько глав чистокровных семей с супругами и пара визгливых певичек, чтобы разбавить в основном мужскую компанию. И аврор Поттер с напарником — куда без него. Рыжий друг Поттера до сих пор не научился нормально вести себя в светском обществе, и он пьет явно больше, чем позволяют приличия и его супруга, к несчастью, отсутствующая сегодня.

— Мастер Снейп, лорд Малфой, — воодушевленно приветствует Поттер, и Северус с мстительным удовольствием отмечает изрядно потрепанные полы его дорогой выходной мантии*, значит господин аврор сегодня перед отбытием в поместье Берков пытался снова принести дополнительную работу ему на дом.

— Господа авроры, — Северус вежливо кивает им и пристально смотрит на мантию Поттера, чтобы неуемный служитель закона поймал его взгляд. Открывая свое собственное дело, Снейп и не подозревал, насколько окупятся его вложения в двух почтовых гусей.

Эти птицы стали логичным выбором для зельевара, изредка позволяющего себе варить некие запрещенные зелья: гуси высоко летают, делая сложным перехват посылок, они чрезвычайно выносливы, и то, насколько они не любят чужаков на своей территории, оказалось в итоге приятным дополнением. Лет пять назад аврор Поттер впервые заявился в его дом с настойчивой просьбой срочно — прямо тогда, на ночь глядя — сварить одно полулегальное зелье, и птицы лишь недовольно скрипели ему вслед. Северус тоже был недоволен: он со слишком большой кровью отделался от Поттера на работе, чтобы радушно встречать его дома.

После, проведя шесть часов у котла, Северус нашел на обивке кресла аврорский волос, добавил его в оборотное зелье и пару раз ударил хворостиной по пернатым птичьим бокам. С тех пор гуси Поттера просто ненавидели, а Северус имел возможность наслаждаться видом подранных мантий Мальчика-Который-Выжил-Чтобы-Мешать-Жить-Другим.

— Аврор Поттер, аврор Уизли! — радушно приветствует их Люциус и жестом приглашает присесть рядом. — Где ваши достопочтенные супруги?

— Работают, — синхронно отвечают служители правопорядка, и это оправдание Северус слышал уже более сотни раз.

— Современные женщины, откуда в них столько энергии? — растекается медом Люциус и приказывает домовику Берков принести еще пару бокалов. — Передайте им мое глубочайшее восхищение.

Северус подозревает, что ни миссис Уизли, ни миссис Поттер даже не знают о приеме, и льстивые слова Люциуса никогда не достигнут их ушей, но Малфою-старшему, судя по его довольной улыбке, достаточно ревнивого раздражения на аврорских лицах. Это еще один несомненно приятный повод посещать приемы — нервировать гриффиндорцев.

Аврор Поттер заводит свою вечную шарманку по поводу реформ, и Люциус по-старому участливо слушает и кивает, не собираясь ему помогать. Северус не утруждает себя даже показным вниманием к речам Поттера и лениво наблюдает, как одна из приглашенных певичек вешается на женатого главу отдела магического транспорта. Тот польщенно приосанивается и шепчет ей что-то на ухо.

— Мог бы и получше скрывать, — неодобрительным тоном говорит аврор Уизли, и Северус изумленно поворачивает к нему голову.

Поттер с Люциусом замолкают.

— Если бы уважал жену, не позволил бы этой так вешаться на людях, — продолжает Уизли и показывает пальцем на возмутившую его пару. — Пойдут слухи, кому это нужно? Был бы умнее, тихо позвал бы ее куда-нибудь подальше от народа, можно даже в маггловские места.

Северуса тяжело удивить, но сегодня один аврор в этом преуспевает: он не ожидал такого отношения к адюльтеру от праведного гриффиндорца, даже несмотря на то, насколько редко тот появляется на публике с женой. Малфой-старший тоже выглядит несколько изумленным таким поворотом разговора: Уизли говорит абсолютно уверенным в своей правоте тоном, будто сам гуляет от супруги.

— Думаю, после стольких лет брака его жене уже все равно на многие вещи, — мирно говорит Поттер.**

— Ваши слова про брак звучат как некролог, — осторожно замечает Люциус и цепко смотрит на гриффиндорцев.

Хоть Малфой-старший не настолько бездумен, чтобы пытаться стрясти что-то с народных героев с помощью шантажа, ему, как и любому порядочному слизеринцу, всегда приятно знать что-то, о чем не известно широкой публике. Даже Северус, обычно далекий от светских сплетен, с интересом поглядывает на авроров. За много лет службы Поттер развил привычку говорить о себе меньше, чем говорят другие, и Снейп гадает, изменял ли он когда-либо своей супруге.

— Мистер Малфой, вы женаты уже сколько лет? Около сорока? — спрашивает Уизли.

— Тридцать восемь лет, если быть точным.

— И вы никогда не изменяли жене? — вырывается у Уизли, и это настолько за гранью приличий, что даже Поттер, обычно игнорирующий чужую бесцеремонность, удивленно поднимает брови. — Тридцать восемь лет, это же с ума сойти!

Люциус никогда не был привычен к хамским манерам, свойственным всем Уизли, и Северус чувствует, как разговор резко теряет свою привлекательность для его друга.

— Аврор Уизли, — вкрадчиво начинает Малфой-старший, — я действительно уже давно в браке, и на мою супругу выпало множество испытаний, как и на всех, кто меня окружал. Понимаете ли, мне приносит мало удовольствия предавать свою семью, учитывая все обстоятельства, о которых вам известно.

Пока Уизли пытается переварить то, что его — в случае измен супруге, в которых Северус почти уверен — завуалированно называют предателем, Люциус вежливо прощается и встает. Снейп следует за ним, чтобы не оставаться в компании гриффиндорцев: судя по потрепанной мантии, Поттер может попытаться подсунуть ему работу прямо на приеме.

— Миссис Уизли на редкость не повезло с мужем, — ворчит Люциус.

— То ли дело миссис Малфой, — соглашается Северус, и его друг хмыкает со сдержанным возмущением, почувствовав двойное дно.

Когда Северус возвращается в свой дом, он делает чай, добавляет туда умиротворяющую настойку и располагается в беседке. В последнее время половина заказов легальных зелий в его рабочей лаборатории приходится на нужды аврората, а они по сложности в разы превосходят привычные молодящие мази и жидкие проводники для защитных ритуалов. Как же его утомил аврор Поттер — неописуемо.

Калитка поскрипывает, открываясь, Снейп безрадостно смотрит на аврора Поттера, а гуси издают первое угрожающее шипение. Статный служитель закона со всех ног бросается к дому в попытке уйти от разъяренных птиц, которые вцепляются в его мантию у лестницы и успевают добраться до ног, а Поттер отбрасывает их чарами и хлопает дверью.

— Один-один, — замечает Северус, с неудовольствием встает и направляется в дом.

Аврор Поттер напряженно замирает, когда Снейп открывает дверь, но потом продолжает залечивать гусиные защипы на ногах:

— Да что они так прицепились ко мне?

— Не имею понятия, — ехидно отвечает Северус. — Вы снова без приглашения.

— Дети попали под родовое проклятье, легилиментам нужно то же зелье, которое вы варили в прошлом году. Ждать нельзя, скоро состояние ухудшится настолько, что нас не пустят в их палату.

Северус даже не пытается отговариваться, что подобные зелья нелегальны, он молча скрипит зубами и считает до двадцати на латыни. У аврора Поттера всегда то дети, то женщины, то талантливые ученые, то иностранцы и угроза международного скандала, и Снейп думает, что Поттер вдохновенно привирает уже много лет, но если среди этой лжи есть хоть крупица правды, то Северус не против. Конечно, в благодарность за помощь аврор Поттер провезет для него несколько особо ценных ингредиентов через границу, и это небольшое, но приятное вознаграждение для мастера зелий.

— Не суйтесь в лабораторию, — предупреждает Снейп и направляется в подвал. Его домашняя лаборатория, конечно, не сравнится по оснащению с той, которую он обустроил на работе, но для противозаконных нужд аврора Поттера всего всегда хватало.

Бесцеремонный гриффиндорец открывает дверь в его обитель на третьем часу и сообщает:

— Я знаю, что сейчас вы просто ждете, когда дойдет первая фаза зелья.

Северус с неудовольствием встает со стула, разминает спину и поднимается назад в гостиную, чтобы сделать себе чай.

— Кстати, я вас предупреждал не использовать магию рядом с моими птицами, аврор Поттер, — говорит он и добавляет умиротворяющую настойку в чай.

— Я предупреждал ваших птиц не щипать меня за ноги. Я все думаю… Малфой действительно никогда не изменял жене?

В этом весь бравый аврор Поттер: на приеме сама любезность, а потом врывается ночью в чужой дом и фамильярничает за глаза.

— Лорд Малфой, — поправляет Северус и игнорирует вопрос.

— А вы когда-нибудь были женаты?

— Нет. Ваши расспросы куда-то ведут?

Это первый раз, когда аврор Поттер спрашивает Снейпа о чем-то, кроме зелий, и он совершенно точно что-то задумал.

— Я решил развестись, — буднично сообщает Поттер, и гриффиндорцы продолжают его удивлять, когда кажется, что неожиданностей уже не будет. — Как ни странно, мне доставляет мало удовольствия предавать семью.

Снейп хмыкает:

— Принимаете жизненные советы от слизеринцев? 

— Сейчас мало кто осмеливается давать мне советы, почему бы и нет. — Поттер пожимает плечами и выхватывает чашку с чаем у Северуса из рук. — У вас были любовницы?

— Как я понимаю, аврор Поттер, они были у вас, — Северус с досадой достает вторую чашку.

— Любовники, — поправляет тот.

— Предсказуемо, — хмыкает Снейп. — В Хогвартсе ваше чрезмерное увлечение Оливером Вудом и Драко Малфоем не бросалось в глаза только слепому.

— Что? Я не…

— Уроки окклюменции, аврор Поттер. Вы никогда не были сильны в этом.

— А. Вы не одобряете внебрачные связи? — Поттер возвращается к интересующей его теме.

— Они меня не касаются.

— Вам не приходилось быть любовником? Ведь многие женщины вашего возраста уже давно замужем.

— И многие разведены. Я не люблю лишних драм. Так и быть, как только миссис Поттер вновь станет свободной от брачных уз, я попытаю свое счастье.

— Ха. Ха-ха, — ровным тоном отвечает аврор Поттер и демонстративно закидывает ноги — прямо в обуви — на его софу.

Северус делает в голове маленькую заметку, потому что Поттеру действительно не следовало таскать работу ему домой, да и лезть с ногами на софу — это просто невежливо. Ни воспитания, ни изящества.

Через несколько дней газеты озаряет скандал по поводу развода одной из самых известных пар магомира, который чуть ли не вызывает бойкот аврору Поттеру. Тот ходит на работу с каменным лицом и без комментариев, провоцируя истерики журналистов, а его супруга, дивно выглядящая на обложке Пророка, дает лишь одно интервью, где после официального развода рассказывает, как мирно и уважительно они разошлись с Гарри Поттером, и как сильно они любят всех троих своих детей.

Северус смотрит на свою софу, вспоминает, как некий аврор закидывал на нее ноги прямо в обуви, и пишет бывшей миссис Поттер письмо, в котором выражает восхищение ее терпением и женской мудростью, и предлагает свою компанию, чтобы отвлечь ее от скандала. Неожиданно Джиневра отвечает согласием и сама приглашает его в один из самых претенциозных ресторанов магомира, где их не могут пропустить журналисты. Северус так и знал, что чета Поттеров рассталась не на столь дружелюбной ноте, как пытается показать.

Джиневра наряжается так, чтобы ослепительно получиться на фотографиях, Северус надевает самую дорогую мантию, что у него есть, и они оба симулируют приятные и занимательные разговоры, которые переходят в действительно приятные и занимательные, потому что кроме детей и карьеры в спортивной журналистике Джиневра интересуется египетской артефакторикой, в которую ее затянул старший брат.

— Надеюсь, — говорит Снейп, — из-за нашей встречи у вас не возникнет проблем с аврором Поттером.

— Мой бывший муж даже не заметит, что я появилась в компании с кем-то еще, — рыжая ведьма ангельски улыбается в ответ.

Фото Северуса, целующего руку бывшей миссис Поттер на прощание, расходится по прессе истинной лавиной, и вот уже журналисты гадают, стал ли именитый зельевар причиной разрыва любимой пары магической Великобритании.

А после хмурый и взмыленный аврор Поттер чуть не сносит его входную дверь, отпихивает ногой яростно вцепившегося в мантию гуся и закрывает защелку. Он переводит дыхание и достает из внутреннего кармана сегодняшнюю газету.

— Смешно, — недовольно замечает Поттер, — Вполне в вашем духе.

— Не понимаю о чем вы, — отвечает Северус и переводит взгляд на окно, куда с шипением заглядывает гусь.

Поттер накладывает на птицу Силенцио, падает на софу и просит:

— Дайте выпить.

Северус невозмутимо ставит перед ним чай, отворачивается и пытается сжать губы, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух, а потом наливает себе скотч. Слегка досаждать Поттеру — отдельное удовольствие, которое в разы больше, чем их счет в ресторане с Джиневрой. Он полагает, что бывшая миссис Поттер тоже насладилась подобной реакцией.

— Меня хотят сделать главным аврором, раз семья больше не мешает, — после чая аврор Поттер снова переходит на деловой тон. — Могу я рассчитывать на более тесное сотрудничество с вами в области зелий?

— В пределах разумного. Мои лаборатории не будут у вас на побегушках, — предупреждает Снейп.

— Мечтаю о дне, когда будут.

Какая неслыханная наглость. От Поттера подобное звучит даже как угроза, ведь будучи главным аврором он сможет достать гораздо больше людей, чем заместителем главного аврора.

— Мечтайте, — отвечает Снейп.

Поттер использует портключ вместо того, чтобы честно встретиться лицом к лицу с опасностью на обратном пути к калитке, и Северус мстительно думает о своей домашней и рабочей лаборатории, амбициях будущего главы аврората, а потом пишет письмо экс-супруге Поттера.

Они идут в театр на пьесу об адюльтере, и ради этого мероприятия Люциус, искренне смакующий всю ситуацию с Джиневрой, даже вызывает своего портного из Франции, у которого Северус заказывает темно-синюю мантию с серебряной подкладкой.

После публикации газет аврор Поттер вваливается в его дом в молчаливом негодовании, и за его спиной виднеются замершие гуси, злобно таращивщие глаза на обидчика. Северус наколдовывает _Фините Инкантетем_ , и они с ненавистью устремляются вперед. Поттер хлопает дверью.

— Не могли бы вы перестать, — раздраженно говорит аврор и достает из мантии новый выпуск Пророка.

— Аврор Поттер, сейчас действительно мало ведьм, которые свободны и близки мне по возрасту.

— Вам не интересна моя бывшая жена, — уверенно говорит гриффиндорец, и Северус искренне считает, что Джиневра очень неплоха.

— Почему же, она удивительная собеседница, к тому же плодовита.

Поттер зло зыркает на него и садится на софу, нахмурясь.

— У вас просто давно никого не было, и единственное доступное вам удовольствие — выводить меня из себя.

— Аврор Поттер, вас настолько просто вывести из себя, что вряд ли это можно назвать удовольствием.

— Но у вас давно никого не было, так? — настаивает Поттер.

— Вы излишне зациклены на теме моей личной жизни.

— Я могу сделать ее интереснее, — внезапно говорит он и поднимается с софы.

Это … не то, что ожидал Северус, и у гриффиндорцев настоящий дар заставать кого-то врасплох. Он окидывает Поттера оценивающим взглядом, и тот подходит вплотную к его креслу.

Поттер серьезен, он нависает над Снейпом и осторожно проводит ладонями по его бедрам, с каждым разом нажимая все сильнее, разминая мышцы, и это приятно, потому что у Северуса уже лет пять никого не было — ни женщин, ни мужчин — и тело отвыкло от такой ласки. Примерно тогда же неуклонный заместитель главного аврора вцепился в его лаборатории всерьез, и почему бы не позволить Поттеру отработать за все эти годы?

Поттер медлит и ждет реакции, но Северус всего лишь поднимает бровь, и гриффиндорец фыркает со смесью раздражения и торжества, встает на колени и дергает ноги зельевара к себе, чтобы было удобнее стянуть домашние штаны. Снейп прикрывает глаза и позволяет Поттеру ласкать его через белье, а после его исподнее оказывается стянуто к лодыжкам, губы заместителя главного аврора опускаются на его разогревшееся тело, и Северус вздыхает от позабытого удовольствия.

Должно быть, у аврора Поттера была огромная оральная практика, потому что он чрезвычайно хорош в этом, если даже не лучше всех прошлых любовников и любовниц Снейпа, которые были магами несколько менее агрессивного и доминантного толка, чем бравый гриффиндорец.

Когда Северус открывает глаза, он встречает горячий и торжествующий взгляд Поттера, изворачивается, оттолкнув аврора коленом, и кончает ему на лицо. Гриффиндорец застывает, отстраняется, достает палочку, чтобы наложить очищающее — все медленно, так что Северус успевает разглядеть его возбуждение, скрытое плотной тканью аврорских штанов.

— Перевернись, — хрипло и по-хозяйски требует Поттер и сразу же пытается схватить Снейпа за бедра, но тот отталкивает руки.

— Мистер Поттер, — Северус обращается к нему, как профессор к ученику, и тот раздраженно стискивает челюсти, — с чего это вы взяли, что я вам позволю подобное?

Аврор Поттер выдыхает и, наверное, думает об Англии, чтобы не выйти из себя. Это просто очаровательно, после оргазма злить гриффиндорца оказывается в разы приятнее.

— Я доставлю тебе удовольствие.

Снейп поднимает брови с изрядной долей сомнения, и Поттер чуть ли не скрипит от бешенства. О, да.

— Тебе будет очень, незабываемо хорошо.

После таких заявлений Поттер либо очень постарается, либо у Северуса появится еще один повод дергать его нервы, поэтому Снейп просто позволяет аврору делать то, что тот хочет, и Поттер неспешно выкладывается по полной так, что Северус бы рассмеялся, если мог нормально вздохнуть.

Слегка озверевший Поттер оказывается источником неожиданных удовольствий, и после в авроре внезапно просыпается чувство меры в отношении рабочей лаборатории: сотрудники хотя бы успевают передохнуть.

Когда на очередном приеме у Малфоя-старшего Северус видит Джиневру и напряженного Поттера в углу зала с Уизли наперевес, он направляется прямиком к знаменитой экс-супруге и показательно целует ей руку. Они оба оглядываются на аврора Поттера, которого от опрометчивых поступков удерживает только Уизли, и даже не пытаются скрыть своих усмешек.

Люциус искренне наслаждается происходящим и невзначай рассказывает Драко про то, какую потрясающую пьесу посетил его крестный вместе с бывшей миссис Поттер. Малфой-младший, не сильно сведущий в развлечениях подобного сорта, наблюдает за Снейпом и Джиневрой почти с ужасом.

Северус обещает Поттеровской экс-супруге немедленно связаться с коллегами из Египта, чтобы помочь ее старшему брату в одном щекотливом деле, просит у Малфоя разрешения воспользоваться кабинетом и уходит в правое крыло поместья, а аврор Поттер следует за ним по пятам и крепко запирает чарами дверь.

— Дорогой Северус, — нарочито вежливо говорит он, — не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, оставить мою бывшую жену в покое, и не провоцировать разного рода слухи.

— У нас с ней много общего, — ухмыляется Снейп. — Я бы даже сказал, что мы сильно сблизились в последнее время.

Поттер раздраженно стонет, толкает его на дорогой кожаный диван и целует, его губы жесткие и настойчивые, и Северус начинает видеть некую пикантность в том, чтобы иметь связь с отважным и неумолимым служителем закона.

Северус покидает кабинет после аврора Поттера совершенно невозмутимый, и сразу попадается на глаза своему изумленному другу.

— Мой дорогой Северус, я недооценил тебя, — говорит ему Люциус.

Аврор Поттер перестает насиловать его рабочую лабораторию, и двое из десяти сотрудников Северуса наконец-то могут позволить себе уйти в отпуск со спокойной душой.

Сам Поттер является к нему домой через неделю под мантией-невидимкой, пройдя через подозрительные птичьи взгляды, и осторожно закрывает за собой дверь. Обеспокоенные пернатые заглядывают в окно и начинают шипеть, завидя обидчика, но Поттер заглушает их чарами, разваливается на софе и просит выпить, и словом не выдав цель своего визита. Четыре злобных гусиных глаза не упускают его из внимания ни на мгновение.

— Где же твои любовники, аврор Поттер? — интересуется Северус, ставя чашку перед гриффиндорцем. — Уже чувствуешь свободу после развода?

— Чувствую, — с улыбкой признает Поттер, и Снейп вцепляется в него взглядом. Он хорош в том самом смысле, в котором должен быть хорош любой мужчина: он не болтает лишнего, и Северус чувствует первый укол ревнивого раздражения от ехидного вида Поттера.

Снейп отставляет чашку подальше, садится рядом на софу и оглаживает Поттеровское бедро, пока тот делает вид, будто ничего не замечает. Когда Северус расстегивает его штаны и давит на бок, чтобы заставить бравого аврора перевернуться на живот, Поттер дергает плечом в уклоняющемся жесте.

— Мистер Снейп, — у Поттера не выходит профессорский тон, но Северус и так узнает эти слова, — с чего вы взяли, что я позволю вам что-то подобное?

Какой злопамятный — просто чудо. Рука Северуса возвращается к внутренней поверхности штанов Поттера, а потом ложится на выпуклость в паху, и Поттер не двигается, выжидая.

— Разве нет? — низко переспрашивает Северус. — Если ты против моей скандальной связи с бывшей миссис Поттер, то тебе стоит подумать, что предложить мне взамен.

Мерзавец-Поттер лишь непонимающе приподнимает бровь, поэтому Снейп выдыхает и цедит сквозь зубы, будто угрозу:

— Тебе будет невероятно хорошо.

Тогда Поттер позволяет ему все.

**Author's Note:**

> * допустим, что настолько дорогие мантии нельзя починить обычным заклинанием  
> ** так же намеренно, как и отсутствие приветствия от Рона Уизли


End file.
